Beyond the Forbidden Barriers of Love
by Cuppy
Summary: [ON HOLD] When Draco fails his N.E.W.T.S. he gets thrown out of home, kicked off the Death Eaters and sent back to Hogwarts. The 'Golden Trio' aren't there now. Will a once forbidden romance bloom? Full Summary inside.
1. Sorry

Disclaimer: I own the plot...  
  
Summary: Draco fails his N.E.W.T.S. miserably and is forced to repeat, but is kicked out of his home. He goes back to Hogwarts and restarts 7th year. But he starts to notice a girl and the girl starts to notice him. He could never have had her, but he can now. Will Draco take the opportunity? You'll have to read.  
  
Also features main Hermione parts as well as Harry, Ron and Hedwig (well, letters have to travel some way!)  
  
A note to all readers! These are the ships for this story!  
  
Ginny/Draco, Ron/Susan Bones, Harry/Mandy Brocklehurst (was she a Ravenclaw or Slytherin?), Padma/Justin Finch-Fletchey, Parvati/Seamus Finnigan and finally, Lavender/Neville. Hermione makes quite a few appearances but as yet, has no boyfriend because I couldn't think of any other male counterpart (and I am not putting her with Fred or George Weasley!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sorry but I don't think we are made for one another. We need to see other people and I need to be able to be free. I'm sorry Harry, very sorry. I love you so much but I can't continue.  
  
Ginny  
  
Harry read with tears in his eyes. Ginny was gone. She had been in his grasp, but had slipped. He cursed then ran up the stairs of the Burrow to tell Ron. He knew it was his fault. She should have been here but had decided to spend time with Hermione over the holidays. He should have noticed and begged her to stay. But he hadn't.  
  
"She what!" Ron yelled when he found out. He had heard wedding bells with that pair, had always figured them together. When they got together in 6th year, Ron had been beaming. But now...  
  
"It doesn't matter, Ron. Now I can find other beauties!" Harry tried cheerfully. Ron smiled weakly and decided to Floo to Diagon Alley. He needed a Butterbeer and some wizard world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Ding dong! Ding dong!" the doorbell rang. Hermione called she was coming whilst sliding on a top and pulling her hair into a ponytail. Unlocking all the locks and latches she flung it open. Her face paled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!" Ron muttered an hour later.  
  
"Just shut up, Ron!" Harry yelled. The Leaky Cauldron silenced at Ron scowled angrily. Harry frowned and they continued on more subdued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Who is it Hermione?" Ginny called down the stairs. Hermione opened and closed her mouth, stumped.  
  
"It isn't Voldemort, is it?" she responded to her own question. A chuckle left the mouth of the person on her doorstep even though he was near collapse.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione hissed.  
  
"I've been kicked out and needed a place where my father wouldn't come looking," Draco replied calmly. His mouth stank of alcohol while his clothes were blood stained and blotched with liquor. In his hand he held a beer bottle that he took sips out of constantly.  
  
"Go anywhere else but here."  
  
"Well, Harry was next," he smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled him inside.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked, plodding down the stairs. "Draco? Huh?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ron had so many Butterbeers that soon they were drunk and singing campfire songs, to the dismay of all the wizards and witches in the pub.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"So, you failed your N.E.W.T.S. and got kicked out. How'd you fail your N.E.W.T.S.?"  
  
"Voldemort hates failers, he likes people with brains. By failing, I didn't become a Death Eater."  
  
Hermione began to see what he had been planning.  
  
"You don't want to be Death Eater? So you failed deliberately?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head. "Never have, never will, no desire."  
  
With a sudden crash, the front door opened and Hermione, Ginny and Draco jumped.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: For the next few chapters it is just setting the scene.  
  
This will be a Ginny/Draco story so prepare for something different!  
  
Plus, it will never be a high rating but it will include kisses and sexy kind of language. Until next time! 


	2. Who is it?

Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my plot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
With a sudden crash, the front door opened and Hermione, Ginny and Draco jumped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"It's only me darling!" Hermione's mother called from the door. Hermione rolled her eyes and went to help her mother with the groceries. Ginny fought to control the giggles whilst Draco cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Hello Ginny dear! Who's this? Another friend of yours Ginny? Hermione?" Hermione scowled at the mention of friend. Her mother, Lucy, didn't notice and now continued on putting the groceries away.  
  
"His name is Draco and he decided to drop by. He isn't exactly a friend though," Hermione stated, glaring at Draco.  
  
"That's nice dear. Will you be staying Draco, darling?" Lucy asked, not looking. Hermione almost fainted whilst Ginny blushed. Draco meanwhile beamed.  
  
"That would be lovely if possible, Mrs...er...Granger," Draco responded politely.  
  
"Lucy is fine, honey."  
  
"That would be great, er, Lucy," Draco stumbled. Hermione stared at him so pointedly she hoped he would melt but instead he turned the big, cheesy grin onto her. She scowled angrily and stalked off up to her room.  
  
Ginny jumped up to follow her and together they walked heavily up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"You two boys need ter go 'ome and git some rest!" the bartender told Harry and Ron. They stared at him blankly.  
  
"Go on! Git 'ome! Back where yer 'ame from!" he cried. The stood, swayed slightly then dropped some Floo powder into the fireplace, gurgling 'The Burrow'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Why does he want to stay?" Hermione asked Ginny for the hundredth time. Ginny sighed, slightly exasperated.  
  
"I don't know! We can't let him hinder what we do though, can we?" she replied. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Besides, I need to go to the bathroom," Ginny told her. Hermione nodded again and Ginny got off her bed and walked down the hall way softly. Hermione sighed deeply and closed her eyes, lying down on the bed.  
  
The sudden click of her lock made them open again. Draco was standing by her door, seemingly fascinated by her door.  
  
"You have those, don't you?" she asked.  
  
"Not with locks," he said dolefully. Hermione was surprised, but laid back down again. But again, a sudden compression in her bed made them open.  
  
"What?" she muttered. Draco looked at her.  
  
"You're gorgeous, Granger. You really are," he commented. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sure Draco. That's why my teeth stick out and my hair is frizzy."  
  
"But that's what makes you pretty," he added as an afterthought. Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Look, just because you've sweet talked my mother doesn't mean you can..." Hermione never finished. Draco had been staring at her intently and he had suddenly bent down and kissed her. She touched her lips tenderly, an unfamiliar taste filling her mouth. She had never been properly kissed before. That was almost her first kiss. Draco looked at her, smirking.  
  
"First kiss, huh?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Want it more special?" he asked again. Hermione looked at him, wondering what he was up to. She never got very far for he picked up her head and kissed her more fully. His tongue was frighteningly possessive as it claimed her mouth. His right hand cradled her head, his thumb rubbing circles on her cheek. Hermione trembled as reality hit her. Draco, ferret, nasty, Death Eater.  
  
"NO!" she murmured. Draco pulled off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I...can't."  
  
"Hermione? Hermione!" Ginny yelled, slamming on the door. Draco got up, flicked the lock and pulled up a chair. The door swung open and she saw Hermione's flushed face and Draco's smile, he was up to something. She walked over to Hermione's bed and plonked down on it. Ginny looked at Draco. He scampered out of the room, knocking the chair and tumbling down the stairs. With a final thud, he stopped.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were in fits of giggles until they heard Lucy calling for help. Rushing out of the room, Draco lay at the bottom of the stairs, not moving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: And another chapter. See you next one and thanks for any reviews! 


	3. Feelings

Disclaimer: I am sure I've told you the characters aren't mine. No? Well, except Lucy, they aren't (technically she's mine because I gave her a name and she isn't fully seen in the HP novels).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"What happened?" Ginny cried, upset.  
  
"He fell down the stairs. What do you expect?" Hermione replied sardonically. Ginny scowled at her friend and jumped down the stairs, three at a time. Hermione tried to be more graceful and walked down, her hand sliding along the rail. Why should she help the guy who had just kissed her? That was why, she realised. He had kissed her.  
  
When she got there, she shoved Ginny and her mother off his body. She checked his pulse and ran her hands over his body, feeling for any broken limbs. At a certain point on his arm, it felt warm. She frowned slightly, her stomach churning.  
  
She lifted up his t - shirt. Ginny gasped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The following day in Harry and Ron's point of view, they woke up feeling terribly ill. They remembered groggily that they had drunk many glasses of Butterbeer's and must have gotten drunk. Harry rolled over, falling out of bed. He groaned, the world blurry and sore. He fumbled for his glasses, slid them over his nose and he saw Ron, mouth open, drooling. He cringed at the disgusting site, stumbled over and closed his mouth. He needed a shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"I thought he said he couldn't be one because he failed?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Unless he got branded before his results," Ginny replied softly. Hermione looked up at her and nodded.  
  
"That's possible. Who would have thought? Draco Malfoy being branded with the Dark Mark before his results then booted out of his house because he failed? If it wasn't so serious, I'd be laughing," she said quietly. Draco moaned and she snapped back to reality.  
  
"Draco?" she asked. "Draco?"  
  
"Dar...k Mar...k," he gasped.  
  
"Is it hurting? Like a meeting or something?" Ginny responded. He moved his head up and then down. Yes. She gave a little cry and ran off, scared. Hermione rolled her eyes again. She'd been doing that a lot.  
  
"Come on. I'll help you up to the bed where Ginny and I can play doctors and nurses on you," she told him.  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
"Don't worry. Wingardium Leviosa!" she cried, his body being moved up. She levitated it up the stairs and into the spare bedroom, his room. Lowering him onto the bed, she put her wand away. Ginny returned to the room and helped Hermione make sure he was ok.  
  
His right foot was sprained whilst his left arm was twisted. The girls set it and Hermione walked off to find a bandage.  
  
Ginny continued making sure his foot was ok. She looked up at Draco, his eyes fixed on her. She walked up to him and bent down.  
  
"What can I get you, sire?" she asked importantly. .  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She nodded and stroked the hair off his forehead. It was soft and smooth in her hands and Draco closed his eyes, relaxed. Ginny brushed it into a group, giving him a side fringe. She smiled at her creation, and rubbed at Draco's temples. He sighed, sinking into the bed. His right arm lifted up enough to find her face.  
  
It pulled her near him and she leant over his mouth. The gap between them was closed as their lips met. Ginny pulled quickly off, shocked at what she had done. Draco's eyes opened a fraction, a smirk playing his face.  
  
The girl ran out, Hermione returning. She looked as Ginny fled down the stairs and heard the door slam. Looking at Draco, everything became clear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Harry stumbled into the shower, his head spinning. He put the tap on, then the other. Stripping his clothes, he stepped in, yelping at the heat.  
  
Wrenching the cold tap on, he now yelped at the cold. He twisted and turned the taps, continually crying out at the temperature. He had just gotten it right when Fred hammered on the door.  
  
"Ginny's left Hermione's and can't be found!"  
  
Harry groaned and got out of the shower, cursing Ginny for his bad luck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione quickly finished Draco's foot, not daring to glance at his face. When it was done, she followed in Ginny's footsteps, racing down the stairs and out the door. She got outside, turned left and then right. She decided that Ginny had probably gone to the park down the road, so, turning left, sprinted down the street.  
  
Children were missing that day, not a soul was there. The swings hung limp, the seesaws abandoned and slide broken. It wasn't a popular park, but normally someone was there, at least a homeless person anyway. But no one was there today.  
  
Hermione saw a small huddle on the crest of a hill. She walked over to it and Ginny's red hair came into focus. She sat beside her crying friend and wrapped her arm around her. Ginny turned and then fell into her friends chest, crying a small puddle onto Hermione's top.  
  
Hermione stroked her hair, calming Ginny down as best as she could. She kissed her hair a few times and eventually laid down with Ginny on top of her stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ginny sobbed. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Draco's an idiot. Don't worry about him!" she replied. Ginny looked up.  
  
"He told you?"  
  
"No. I worked it out."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ginny sat up a little, gripping Hermione's hand. Hermione sat up next to her. Ginny lent her head in and cradled it in Hermione's shoulder. Hermione's head fell on top of Ginny's, their hands still interlocked.  
  
"I love you like a sister, Gin. You are so special."  
  
"You too, 'Mione. You are so fantastic as a friend, I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"Shrivel up and die?" Hermione offered. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Probably."  
  
Wrapping her hands around Hermione's waist, Ginny was returned with a squeeze from Hermione.  
  
"I love you, 'Mione," she whispered.  
  
"Sisters?"  
  
"Yep. I never had one. We're sisters."  
  
They both smiled, unaware of the worry back home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ginny and Hermione ARE NOT gay, ok? But I have a friend who is like a sister to me (I have no siblings, which rules AND sucks). Anyway! When I say they love each other it is not like Harry saying 'I love you' to Ginny because that is a different kind of relationship. Ginny and Hermione are sister beings, not relationship lesbians. Ok? Until next time!  
  
Oh, the other thing is that I was reading chappie 2 and I said something about the following day in Harry and Ron's point of view, well it was the same day but they had been asleep a while so they thought it was the new day. 


	4. Lost 'twins'

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. But I do own the plot! YAY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Harry apparated to Hermione's, Ron not far behind. He sprinted up the stairs, sounding more like an elephant than a gentlemen. Opening Hermione's room, she was not there. Frowning, he continued down the hall. Flinging open the spare room he paled. Ron rammed into his back and nearly died.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Ginny and Hermione had no concept of time as they sat together at the park. Neither had a watch. They followed the suns path to the horizon and the multi - coloured sunset. Both felt slightly sleepy and nearly nodded off a few times. But the continual squeezes of each others hands quickly brought them out of the trance that they were in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"What?" Ron asked, not quite yelling.  
  
"Oh, hello!" he replied cheerfully, smiling.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry hissed, swaying slightly on the spot.  
  
"Needed a place to crash. You know Potter, you shouldn't drink so much alcohol," he commented.  
  
"Why do you need a place to crash?" Ron seethed.  
  
"Got kicked out of home."  
  
"Why?" Harry whispered.  
  
"I failed my N.E.W.T.S., forfeiting any chance of me being a Death Eater."  
  
"But why would you do that?"  
  
"Oh, Weasley, you are daft. I never wanted to be a Death Eater, never have, never will. They kill too many people, like you Potter. I hated the way they murdered your parents, but at the time I was powerless. So I failed my N.E.W.T.S. deliberately so that I didn't cause more devastation. Except that then I got kicked out of home and forced to go back to Hogwarts and repeat 7th year. This would be the only place my father wouldn't look for me," Draco explained. Harry gaped and Ron opened and closed his mouth, speechless.  
  
"But you were always cruel at Hogwarts!" Harry complained finally.  
  
"Because I couldn't do anything about it. The best chance I had at redeeming myself was to fail."  
  
"But...but...it's too much. I'm lost," Ron stumbled.  
  
"So where are Ginny and Hermione? What happened?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Something happened between your sister," he said, nodding at Ron, "and me."  
  
"What?" Ron cried angrily.  
  
"Don't worry, Weasley."  
  
"I will. Tell me or I'll torture it out of you," Harry threatened.  
  
"Fine. But you won't like it."  
  
"TELL US!" they yelled.  
  
"I kissed Weasley and Granger," he smirked.  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Ron screamed. His face turned red and he launched himself at Draco.  
  
"Don't," Harry commanded quietly. "He isn't worth it."  
  
Ron nodded, inwardly seething. Walking outside with Harry, he suggested they split up and go different ways. Then they would meet back up in ten minutes as it was getting quite dark. Agreeing, Ron went left and Harry right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione rolled over onto the grass. She woke with a start, the darkness encasing her. Ginny was fast asleep, her hand over Hermione's stomach, her head nestled into the crook of her arm. Hermione stroked the orange hair off Ginny's face as Ginny stirred. Her eyes flickered open and when she saw the darkness she sat up quickly.  
  
"What's the time?"  
  
"Er hello? I don't have a watch. I'd say quite late though. Lucy and Draco would be worried. Come on," she told her. Ginny sat up quickly, moaning.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I hurt something," Ginny sobbed. Hermione was on her feet and asked where the pain was. Gasping her left leg, Hermione checked it and looked sadly at Ginny.  
  
"You've pulled a muscle and torn a ligament," she told her. Ginny cried softly. Hermione stood up and saw a dark shadow with red hair run past the park. It was a male, tall and Hermione called out.  
  
"Hey! HEY! Over here!" she yelled. The shadow saw her and jogged over.  
  
"Hermione!" he breathed.  
  
"Ron!" she cried, bursting into tears.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" he demanded.  
  
"There," she responded, pointing at her. "She's pulled a muscle and torn a ligament. We need to move her really carefully."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Picking her up gingerly, they hobbled slowly back to Hermione's house. Harry was late, Ron commented.  
  
Suddenly they saw him, being chased by a hoard of dark cloaks. Screaming, they ran inside, pulling Harry in and locking the door, all of them ripping out their wands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: To be quite honest, I don't know what those things are. It just came as I was watching T.V.. Anyway, I hope to see you next chapter and hopefully not too many more and it's OFF TO HOGWARTS! YAY! Until next time!  
  
Check out Cyropi and her link to a forum about Fawkes Ashes. We really need more people because at the moment, not much is happening. BUT IT IS REALLY COOL! I'll have the site next chapter!  
  
CIAO! (Cuppy!) 


	5. Reunion and heart break

Disclaimer: 'Tis right you know, I don't own thee!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Ginny crawled to behind a door frame and peered scared around the corner. By now, Draco had hobbled down the stairs and had his wand out.  
  
"Out of the way!" Hermione hissed. He ducked behind Ginny and Harry started groaning.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Dementors. Lots of them. Mum!" he cried. Ron and Hermione understood and started commanding the Patronus charm. For awhile, nothing but whisps came from their wands, until Hermione started feeling like Draco was kissing her again. Her wand exploded with her Patronus and it faded through the door.  
  
A rustle of cloaks were heard as they heard them run off, scared.  
  
"Whoa! Hermione! What a Patronus! What was your thought?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she replied, blushing. Ron raised an eyebrow but muttered he was going back to the Burrow. Harry nodded, waved and both disappeared.  
  
Hermione turned and saw Ginny crying.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Harry...didn't even acknowledge me!" she sobbed.  
  
"Oh, he's just an ass, don't worry about it," Hermione told her. Ginny smiled slightly and Hermione hauled her up and carried her up to the bedroom. Draco limped behind and sat with Ginny when she was placed in the bed. Hermione commanded sleep and Draco said that he wouldn't stay long.  
  
Nodding skeptically, Hermione went to help Lucy with dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Ginny?" Draco asked. Ginny opened her eyes and looked at his concerned ones.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering...when we go back to school...I'm not going to have any friends...and I wondered if I could hang out with you..." Draco trailed off, letting it sink in.  
  
Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please! I won't be mean, it's just...I can't say it," he commented to himself.  
  
"What?" Ginny responded.  
  
"I've changed and I...I love you," he gushed. Ginny started and looked at him. He returned her gaze before moving up the bed. He bent low, the distance closing further and further. Finally his lips met hers and she pulled him down onto her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"I'm Head Girl! I'm Head Girl!" Ginny yelled happily. She had just received her letter and was dancing around.  
  
"Congratulations!" Hermione cried, dancing with her. Draco just shook his head, a bemused smile on his face, his letter in front of him.  
  
"What is it, Draco love?" Lucy asked. Draco looked up.  
  
"Oh, only my letter," he replied.  
  
"What does it say?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Well, basically, Dumbledore says he's disappointed I failed but pleased that I did it for what I did it for," Draco responded. Hermione nodded before rejoining dancing with Ginny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"I'm going to miss you!" Ginny cried onto Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Me too! But I'll owl you every single day!" Hermione sobbed. Ginny nodded and started walking onto the train for the whistle had gone.  
  
"BYE!" Ginny yelled, waving. Hermione waved back, tears trickling down her face. Draco waved as the pair disappeared behind the trains steam.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, hi," Ginny stammered at the Head Boy. He turned and Ginny gasped at how beautiful he was.  
  
His long, dark brown hair was cropped neatly around his face. His bright, sparkling blue eyes with a scattering of freckles underneath them made him quite cute.  
  
"Hi!" he breathed, taking in the Head Girl.  
  
"Sorry, um...I'm Ginny Weasley. Pleased to meet you," she told him, extending a hand. He shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ginny. My name is Robert Minns. I'm a transfer from Beauxbatons this year, but I'll be in Ravenclaw. I was always a top student at Beauxbatons so I know I'll stay top of the class here as well as be in Ravenclaw. I suppose that's why I got Head Boy..." he boasted. Ginny sighed, thinking he sounded like Lockhart.  
  
She excused herself before hurrying back to her compartment with Draco.  
  
"He's an absolute idiot!" she complained.  
  
"You could be stuck with me the entire year," he smirked wryly.  
  
"That'd be better than him!" she whined. Draco glanced at her and noticed that she was staring hungrily at his lips.  
  
"You want a sample?" he teased. She snapped from her trance and blushed.  
  
She sidled over to him and he captured her mouth. His tongue trailed across her teeth as Ginny cradled his head with her hands. She moved one hand to his hair and let it glide through it, clenching her hand when he bit her lip.  
  
One of his hands slid down her front, and rested at her hips drawing circles in it. He wrapped his other hand around her waist and pulled her into him as they collapsed onto the seat, sprawled out. Draco quickly muttered a lock charm and something that would cloud the door, or give it another appearance so they wouldn't be bothered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Whether they go through with it is another thing that you can decide in your minds. Ginny won't get pregnant, I'm not really sure where to take this story but it'll go somewhere. Anyway, next chapter will come soon. 


	6. Battered and bruised

Disclaimer: Well, you should know the drill. If not, read my other chapters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Draco, I can't," Ginny said firmly. Draco pulled back, surveying the situation. Neither had had their clothes removed, just crushed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't," Ginny whispered. Draco nodded.  
  
"I'm the sorry one, I shouldn't be so in over my head. Sorry, I'm just..." Draco trailed off. Ginny had a slight glittering of tears before standing and allowing the charms to repel. She excused herself and wandered down the corridors, glancing in on unsuspecting students.  
  
"Hi Luna," Ginny exclaimed dully. Luna looked up from The Quibbler.  
  
"What's up, Ginny? Something's just happened," Luna commented.  
  
"I've just got trouble with a guy," Ginny replied.  
  
"Want to talk?"  
  
"No thanks," Ginny said, then continued her patrolling. Eventually, she slid open the door for the Head compartment. Robert was asleep so Ginny sat down and started reading a book.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ginny? Ginny Weasley? Head Girl person? Hello?" someone was calling, shaking Ginny by the shoulders. Ginny moaned and opened her eyes slowly, then squeezed them shut from the light.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We're at Hogwarts," Robert replied, shaking her a bit more.  
  
"Oh, ok," Ginny whispered, her eyes opening. She grabbed her robes and slid them over her head, pinned her Head badge onto her uniform and strode out of the train. She didn't see Draco any where but clambered onto the carriages.  
  
Robert got in next to her and then proceeded to boast about all his achievements, including Quidditch, Academic and Dueling. Ginny tried to sound and look interested, but she was thoroughly bored.  
  
The carriages pulled up and Ginny would have got up and whooped had Robert not been opposite her.  
  
Caught up in the throng of crowds, Ginny was shuffling along with in the groups.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As predicted, Robert got into Ravenclaw. One Louis Net was sorted into Slytherin and Ginny whole - heartedly agreed with the sort. His black, slicked hair and straight nose with his piercing green - grey eyes reminded Ginny eerily of Harry and Snape having a child. She shuddered as well as giggled at her thoughts.  
  
Draco was sitting in his usual spot, getting dark glares from his fellow Slytherins'. Draco just merely smiled at them and avoided Ginny's eye.  
  
Dumbledore inducted the Heads and Prefects to the schools' viewing before Ginny walked into the library. She felt like Hermione, but she wanted to be close to her.  
  
Ginny breathed in the smell of the dusty books before erupting into a sneeze. Madam Pince glared sinisterly at her before hurrying off to glare at someone else.  
  
Ginny browsed the shelves before she saw a tall shape behind her. She spun on her heel before quivering slightly at Draco's angry glare.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked shortly. Ginny blinked and became interested in her shoe.  
  
"Look, Malfoy, I didn't want that and I feel bad now. I don't want to split whatever we have, but I do know that we can't continue. Everyone will freak, I'll be booted out of my family and I can't have such a friend," Ginny muttered angrily. Draco looked at her, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"I can't stay," she whispered, before walking off. Draco was faster though and grabbed her arm. He pulled it tightly and spun her around. Ginny's eyes shone slightly with fear before they reinstalled the look of defiance.  
  
Her arm throbbed painfully as Draco's hand gripped it. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at Draco.  
  
"You wouldn't," he murmured.  
  
"You want to try me?" she sneered. He blanched, remembering that his wand was in his trunk for some dumb reason. That's right, he thought, Hermione had packed his bag for him.  
  
Tearing her gaze from him, she ripped her arm out of his grasp before sprinting out of the library and up to her Common Room.  
  
She tugged up her cloak and shuddered at the dark red bruise that wrapped itself around her wrist. She had always bruised easily, but it didn't stop Ginny from being a little scared. Robert walked in and Ginny nodded her good night, before hurrying up to her room.  
  
The last thing she wanted was him to ask what had happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: See you next chapter. 


	7. Shaken

Disclaimer: Refer to past chapter  
  
A/N: Sorry, have been bored with this story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Our newest member," a cold voice said. "He is to be follow in his fathers footsteps. I welcome Draco Malfoy!"  
  
There was an outbreak of soft clapping as Draco knelt down to kiss the bottom of his masters robes.  
  
"Tonight," he continued. "Will be his night!"  
  
The men smiled as they withdrew their wands.  
  
"No, please, no," he whimpered.  
  
"Crucio!" the first commanded. Twenty others followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* End Flashback *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco woke to a piercing pain in his side. After that awful night he had been unable to move or sleep properly. He got up and put on a cloak before walking down the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room. It was so uninviting.  
  
Similar to the dungeons, it was just stone and concrete with a few green banners. A fire never was lit, it seemed too happy. Draco lit a fire with his wand and sat, watching the flames.  
  
To his horror, his fathers face appeared.  
  
"Father?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"I'm disappointed, son. You should know better than to run. Here, take this," he said. His wand was stretched through the fire. "Crucio."  
  
Draco fell to the ground, the pain searing down his spine. It went for an eternity before his father stopped.  
  
"You were better than that night. But I'll leave you with a message, crucio!"  
  
Draco whimpered as the pain engulfed him. Through teary eyes, he saw his fathers head vanish but the pain continued. He twitched several times and then it ended. He was hot and sweaty, perspiration dripping off him. He doused the fire, before trying to get up to the chair. Objects swam and he closed his eyes, black swirling to meet him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"WEASLEY! MINNS! COME HERE!" a voice yelled from the portrait. Ginny moaned and tottered to the hole. She pulled it open and a Slytherin clambered through.  
  
"What?" she asked blearily.  
  
"Draco Malfoy was attacked last night and none of us are strong enough to pick him up. Can you help?" he asked. At Draco's name she was wide awake.  
  
"I'll be right down," she assured him.  
  
"Great," he said, running back.  
  
"What was that about?" Robert asked.  
  
"Something I need to attend to," she replied, flinging on a cloak.  
  
"You're going in pajamas?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Right. This story is ON HOLD. Don't freak. Another chapter might be up soon! 


	8. New love?

Disclaimer: can I take a break in saying this isn't mine?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That Draco fellow is a nice one," Lucy Granger commented while folding up a blue t-shirt of Hermione's.  
  
"Sorry?" Hermione asked, folding some trousers.  
  
"That friend of yours, Draco, was it? He's a nice boy," Lucy repeated, picking out a green jumper.  
  
"He's not a friend and he is most certainly not a nice boy," Hermione replied.  
  
"But he was such a darling! What could he possibly do that is so bad?"  
  
"Mother, you wouldn't understand. Witch and Wizard stuff. He's an arse, ok?" Hermione finished. Lucy Granger paused for a moment.  
  
"Well, I think he's rather cute," she smirked.  
  
"Mum!" Hermione squealed, hitting her mother with the tea towel she was folding.  
  
"What? Can't a mother fantasize?"  
  
"Not with a school jerk!" Hermione chortled.  
  
"Well, I want him to stay more often. You aren't into boys much, maybe he can give you some pointers on looking at a guy the right way."  
  
"Fine, I'll send him a letter," Hermione sighed, retiring to her room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Excuse me, coming through," Ginny announced, pushing past the small crowd of Slytherin's. "Out of the way, please. Give him some air!"  
  
A few whines later, she got to the centre of the huddle. Draco was on the floor, shaking and sweating, and muttering.  
  
"Draco? Draco?" Ginny asked, shaking him by the shoulders.  
  
"Hmm..." he hummed. Ginny conjured a spell and dumped some cold water on him. "Huh? What?" he exclaimed, sitting up. Some of the other Slytherin's roared with laughter.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you would like to follow me?" Ginny said. He focused on her and frowned at her formality. She kicked his thigh and he understood immediately. "Up we get," she told him, pulling him up onto her shoulder. A few Slytherin's were still cackling at his reaction. Ginny had to smile. She hobbled up to the Head's Common Room and dragged him into her bedroom. He fell onto the bed, exhausted.  
  
"What happened?" she whispered.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," he explained. "So I lit a fire. My father appeared in the grate and he used Cruciatus, twice. I collapsed when the world became my swimming pool."  
  
"But how did your father get there?"  
  
"No idea," Draco mused. Ginny sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his damp hair. He closed his eyes and sighed, allowing his mind to travel.  
  
"I was scared when I was told that you had been attacked," Ginny murmured. Draco opened his eyes to look at her and smiled.  
  
"I would never have left you."  
  
"I was still worried," she said, kissing his nose. He ran a hand through her hair and brought her lips to his.  
  
"I'm sure," he whispered. She opened her mouth to him as he slid his hand around her body. He felt her lean in to him and he flattened her against him, pushing her down so that they were parallel. Draco could feel her heart racing, and she could feel his as she cradled his head.  
  
"Ginny, I wanted to ask you a question. Do you know if - oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" Robert blurted out after he'd walked through the door, unannounced. Ginny tore her mouth from Draco's and wiped her lips, blushing furiously.  
  
"No, I was just waking Sleeping Beauty here after he passed out again," she lied, glaring at Draco.  
  
"Ah, sorry. I didn't realise that he had lost consciousness. He really should go to the Hospital Wing. You know, on page 68 in Hogwarts a History, Section - "  
  
"What did you want to ask?" Ginny cut in.  
  
"Oh sorry. Um...I wanted to ask you if you were going to breakfast?" he asked.  
  
"No, I need to keep watch over the patient," she replied.  
  
"Ok, well, um, I'll be going now. Um, hope you get better soon," Robert said, nodding to Draco. Draco pretended to smile. Robert closed the door and Ginny heard the Portrait close.  
  
"He'd make a great buddy for Hermione," Draco joked. Ginny smiled before a letter started knocking on the window. She opened the antique and rather creaky pane of glass as the letter whizzed past her and flew into Draco's lap. Ginny closed the window and joined Draco on the bed as he opened the letter.  
  
"Dear Draco," he read.  
  
"My mother has decided you're rather cute and wants you to come and stay again. I'm furious but she won't listen to me. I suppose that you'll have to come if you can. She expects you to give me pointers on how to pick up the decent guys. I told her she was insane but she urged me to write to you.  
  
When you come though, don't try any funny business, and don't hurt Ginny while you're there. I want you to come and go and say nothing.  
  
Hermione."  
  
Ginny burst into peals of laughter.  
  
"Her mother thinks your cute and wants you to give her tips on how to pick up guys. That's so funny!" she shrieked. Draco himself had to smile. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from under Ginny's things and started to write.  
  
'Dearest Hermione,  
  
I would love to come and see your mother again. Tell her I think she's rather gorgeous too! I wouldn't hurt Ginny but I think I know a guy you'd love. He's just like you and can quote every section of Hogwarts a History.  
  
See you soon darling!  
  
Draco.'  
  
He sent it off and then kissed Ginny again before leaving and going back to his Common Room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So, who's in your love life?" Lucy asked Hermione over dinner. Hermione nearly choked on her broccoli.  
  
"No one. I don't have a love life, I don't want a relationship with anyone," Hermione coughed.  
  
"Well, I'm glad Draco's staying. He might hook up with you. And I like that other one, Harry? He's nice," Lucy replied.  
  
"Draco is glued to Ginny and Harry has pleasure breaking hearts," Hermione said coldly.  
  
"Ah well, there's always my friends son, Matthew. He's two years older than you, soft brown hair and brown eyes. Tall," Lucy ranted.  
  
"I'll remember him in a few years," Hermione replied.  
  
"I'll get you together," her mother continued, not having heard Hermione. "How about tomorrow, twelve o'clock and meet here?"  
  
"Fine, but don't expect me to like him."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hello? Hermione?" a voice called from the front door, knocking.  
  
"Coming!" she yelled. She swung it open and saw Matthew.  
  
He was taller than Hermione, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He obviously played some sort of sport because he looked quite fit. His blue polo shirt and three quarter denim pants looked really nice on him. Hermione took a deep breath as she turned to look at his eyes.  
  
"Hi," he whispered. She blushed.  
  
"Hi."  
  
He studied her closely. Her auburn hair framed her face and she still had an almost baby smile with dimples in the side. The purple top and black pants showed her complexion beautifully. Curves were all in the right places. He handed her the rose he had brought.  
  
"Um...I brought this for you," he said awkwardly.  
  
"Um...thanks," she said, taking it. "Um...come in, and um...I'll put this in some...um..."  
  
"Water?" Matthew offered.  
  
"Yeah, um...water," she said hastily. She walked quickly down the hallway and got out a vase and filled it with water. She dropped the flower in it and took a deep breath before turning back around.  
  
She wound quickly back into the living room and saw that he was sitting on the couch. She went to the other armchair.  
  
"So, where do you go to school?" Hermione asked. Matthew squirmed a little in his seat. "What's the matter? You did go to school, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but I normally don't like to tell anybody because it's too hard to explain," he replied.  
  
"I'll understand, please tell me," she begged.  
  
"Alright. I went to Durmstrang."  
  
"You went to Durmstrang! You went to Durmstrang!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"What's so...bad about that?" Matthew asked.  
  
"It's not bad. It's fantastic!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I went to Hogwarts!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Dunno when the next chapter will be up. This is almost on hold... 


End file.
